


Preferences

by rhindon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aredhel Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Gondolin, Humor, I mean really, Teenage Maeglin, and havoc ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhindon/pseuds/rhindon
Summary: In which Aredhel makes a confession, and the lords of Gondolin turn to matchmaking.Itarille Turucaniel to Findecano Finwe-Nolofinwion,Greetings! And congratulations, too, on the birth of your son. Its news brought much joy among us, for even in the Hidden Kingdom there are many who greatly admire your valour and courage. Although it would have been nice if you could have informed us of your wedding, as well. We had no idea you were married! (Well, that's what Father said. And I say, as long as you and your cousin are happy, whatever.)





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> A what-if-Glorfindel's-Findis's-son story that got stuck in my head after late night text messaging. I blame my friend for this.

Itarille Turucaniel to Findecano Finwe-Nolofinwion,

Greetings! And congratulations, too, on the birth of your son. Its news brought much joy among us, for even in the Hidden Kingdom there are many who greatly admire your valour and courage. Although it would have been nice if you could have informed us of your wedding, as well. We had no idea you were married! (Well, that's what Father said. And I say, as long as you and your cousin are happy, whatever.)

And equally as joyful to at least some of us was the news of that Moriquendi's disappearance. No idea how you pulled that off, but congratulations, anyways! And don't _tsk_ at me, Uncle, that man was a kidnapper and a would-be-kinslayer. Father should have sent him to the Marches, not Hithlum. (I know you did send him to Himlad. I hope Turcafinwe beats some sense into him, or, as that is quite unlikely, beats him senseless.)

I wish I had some good news of Ondolinde to share with you, but unfortunately, things have been very dull. Lomion's getting along well, although I think he's going through some late adolescence - nothing serious, but it does make Aunt Irisse happy and Father a bit annoyed. He's making some friends among the lords. Aunt Irisse shows no sign of missing the Outside World, as of yet, and Father is Father.

I suppose that's about it. Well, take a kiss from me, Uncle, and pass one along for Grandfather. And don't forget to feed the eagle! Last time you forgot, Sorontar lectured us for hours on politeness and how one good turn deserved another.

Always your darling niece,  
Taltelepta.

 

postscript. I attach an excerpt from the proceedings of the Council last week, where your letter was discussed, along with some notes of mine. I hope you find it entertaining.

 

***

-Here it is.

TURGON, KING.  Before we close up...  
EGALMOTH, HEAVENLY ARCH.  I knew this meeting wouldn't end anywhere near noon.  
KING.  There is a final matter to discuss.  
AREDHEL AR-FEINIEL.  If this is about my re-marriage...  
KING.  It's about your re-marriage.  
MAEGLIN, MOLE.  What?

-Someone said something about Feanor, and was hushed quickly.

AR-FEINIEL.  I told you, Turgon, I've had enough marital drama to last till the end of Arda!  
KING.  Eol was a long time ago, sister. Fingon says he's not likely to show up again.  
MOLE.  And good riddance.  
KING, AR-FEINIEL.  Lomion, language!  
KING.  And besides, you did say you would get married when Fingon did.  
AR-FEINIEL.  Are we _sure_ he's married?  
ARCH.  But who would _she_ get married to?  
PENLOD, PILLAR/TOWER-OF-SNOW.  Do you have any preferences, my lady?  
AR-FEINIEL.  I don't know. Blondes?

-Here some eyes turned on Glorfindel.

PILLAR.  We know there are several golden-haired men in the city. Anything else?  
MOLE.  Do I really want to be listening to this?  
AR-FEINIEL.  Maybe a cousin?

-Here all eyes turned to Glorfindel.

GLORFINDEL, GOLDEN FLOWER.  What?  
ARCH.  Well, we do have a son of Findis here.  
FLOWER.  No.  
AR-FEINIEL.  You're not pulling a Findis on Findis, are you?  
FLOWER.  Since when did _Findis_ become a noun?  
ECTHELION, FOUNTAIN.  Technically, it was always a noun.  
PENLOD, TOWER/PILLAR OF SNOW.  And technically, Glorfindel's not leaving his family for a hermetic life, he's just denying his kinship.  
FLOWER.  Can we please get serious?  
ARCH.  Ecthelion's always serious. Penlod, too.

-Ecthelion and Penlod seemed vaguely offended, and very serious.

AR-FEINIEL.  Blonde cousins. Yes. I definitely have a preference.  
FLOWER.  Hey, Aredhel...  
GALDOR, TREE.  Should I prepare bouquets? Or will your house provide them?  
SALGANT, HARP.  Would you like an orchestra, my lady?  
MOLE.  Awesome. Can I make rings?  
ROG, HAMMER OF WRATH.  Wait, we want promotion, too.  
MOLE.  She's my mother!  
HAMMER.  She's a public figure, lad.  
FOUNTAIN.  Peace! Let's say, engagement rings on Hammer and wedding rings on Mole. In favour?  
HAMMER.  Sensible, yes.  
MOLE.  Right, Fountain, can I get some diamonds?  
FOUNTAIN.  Certainly... Glorfindel! What was that for?

-Glorfindel had kicked Ecthelion under the table.

DUILIN, SWALLOW.  We should ask the groom's opinion, too, my lords.  
FLOWER.   _Thank_ you.  
AR-FEINIEL.  So, Glorfindel, any colours in mind? Blonde? Brunette?  
ARCH.  Dark-haired?  
FLOWER.  Uh, yes, but...  
MOLE.  Looks absolutely dashing in silver and white?

-Here Ecthelion choked.

FLOWER.  Yes, but...  
FOUNTAIN.  I wish you every happiness, my friend.  
SWALLOW.  As do I. You know, children can be a great joy.  
AR-FEINIEL.  When they're not yours.  
MOLE.  Mother!

-Here Glorfindel kicked Ecthelion again.

FLOWER.  Say something!  
FOUNTAIN.  I like redheads myself. Preferably not cousins.  
ARCH.  What a pity we don't have any here.  
FOUNTAIN.  Life is full of disappointments. I'd settle for a brunette.

-A wounded look from Glorfindel. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

KING.  I thought we were discussing Aredhel and Glorfindel?  
FLOWER.  There is no 'Aredhel and Glorfindel'!  
ARCH.  Penlod, I want to go over some plans with you. We definitely need a new hall for the wedding.  
PILLAR.  Of course, nothing less would do.  
FLOWER.  Can we please stop joking? We all know who the lady wants!  
AR-FEINIEL.  Do you, cousin? Your hair looks fabulously blonde today.  
FLOWER.  That is the worst flirting I ever heard.  
ARCH.  Confirmation needed, Lord Fountain.  
FOUNTAIN.  Denied, my lord. Although I assure you I've heard worse.  
FLOWER.  Ecthelion!  
KING.  Could we return to the matter at hand?

-To his credit, Father was the only one who was sincerely serious about all this.  
-The others did _look_ very serious, though.

HARP.  We need an orchestra.  
TREE.  And bouquets and garlands.  
HAMMER.  And rings!  
PILLAR.  Halls are expensive, but it's not like the lady will be wedding again...  
MOLE.  Yes, two fathers are certainly enough. Any more and I shall have no choice but to pull a Feanor.  
AR-FEINIEL.  At least that's better than Feanor himself. I _knew_ our house could one-up his, one day.  
FLOWER.  NOT the image I needed.  
PILLAR.  Well, not to split hairs, but that reminds me: is it possible to wed while the former spouse yet lives?

-Suddenly everyone seemed to have lost interest.

FOUNTAIN.  An interesting point. The Valar would not sanction it, I believe, but the highest authority we have here is the High King at Hithlum.

-Except for Ecthelion, of course.

PILLAR.  But consider, Ecthelion. The High King is a son of Indis; any judgement he makes is bound to be biased. No offence, sire.  
KING.  None taken, my lord.  
ARCH.  Then there's no one to ask! Surely you do not suggest going to Thingol, or the sons of Feanor, for that matter, to judge on this case?  
FOUNTAIN.  Is it not larger injustice, to expect bias simply for the circumstances of one's birth?  
MOLE.  Hail, fairest of the Noldor!

-Glorfindel flushed. Ecthelion shrugged.

FOUNTAIN.  Told you I've heard worse.  
ARCH.  Yes, very sweet. Now can we get back to marrying Glorfindel?  
HARP.  You two are marrying Glorfindel?  
SWALLOW.  Ah, too bad. Children can be a great joy.  
PILLAR.  But Glorfindel can marry only one of them. He'll have to choose.  
FLOWER.  I'm not marrying either of them!  
FOUNTAIN.  All right.

-Do you remember, Uncle, that sad face Ecthelion used to make when I was little, and would beg for treats I definitely wasn't supposed to have?  
-Yes, that.

AR-FEINIEL.  Well.  
MOLE.  Mother, I know you have a thing for bad men, but I believe this is stretching the boundaries a bit.  
FLOWER.  Wait, Valar, Ecthelion, stop that!  
ARCH.  Should I be pouting like a puppy, too?  
FLOWER.  No!  
FOUNTAIN.  If you really hate me that much...  
HARP.  Oh, my, here he goes.  
FOUNTAIN.  ...you should probably go marry Aredhel.  
FLOWER.  Not THAT again!  
HAMMER.  Need rings?  
TREE.  Flowers?  
HARP.  Orchestras?  
KING.  So have we come to an agreement?

- _That_ seemed to restore some reason to the room.

PILLAR.  Well... There's one opinion we haven't heard, yet.  
ARCH.  Yes?  
MOLE.  Right! Idril! You're oddly quiet, cousin. Speak, let us hear!  
IDRIL CELEBRINDAL.  Don't be so dramatic!  
MOLE.  Ow! It's not like you're any less so!

-I'd stepped on his foot.

KING.  Speak, daughter. Your words have always been wise, and I would hear them now.

-Well. Glorfindel was looking at me rather desperately, and besides, what else could I say?

CELEBRINDAL.  Father, I myself prefer younger men. If Aunt Irisse weds her cousin, may I wed Lomion?

 

ADJOURNMENT UNTIL MENELYA, FIFTH OF TUILE, AT NINTH BELL.

PENGOLOD. Under the previous order, the Council stands adjourned until ninth bell, Menelya, fifth of Tuile. Thereupon, the Council, at Noon, adjourned until Menelya, fifth of Tuile, at ninth bell.


End file.
